1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image analysis and representation.
2. Background
The Bag-Of-Words (also referred to herein as “BOW”) image representation model quantizes local features (e.g., SIFT descriptor, SURF descriptor, HOG) by representing local features with respective visual words, and an image may be represented with a BOW vector. In some image retrieval systems, the BOW representation is used to represent both a query and each available database image. The available database images can be efficiently indexed and searched using an inverted file system (e.g., inverted index).